


Thoughts from the Netherworld

by Deannie



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one glowed with that kind of unearthly fire that demands you step away and find a handy bunker. So what did I do? Hefted the damn thing on my shoulder and asked him where to point it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts from the Netherworld

For once, this is all Egon's fault. 

Usually, I can blame Pete. Hell, even if it's not his fault, Venkman's always a good fall guy. But this time, it's Egon and his damn gizmos. Should've known I was playing with fire the second I picked that thing up. 

First off, it glowed. Okay, not too surprising, given that half the crap he comes up with is nuclear-powered... but this one glowed with that kind of unearthly fire that demands you step away and find a handy bunker. So what did I do? Hefted the damn thing on my shoulder and asked him where to point it. 

I shouldn't be so hard on him--I mean, it's not like that Class Eight gave us much choice, was it? And with Pete still sporting that sling and Ray using the destabilizer... I sure as hell wasn't going to take Egon from his precious PKE readings now was I? 

Damn, I hope they got that sucker. I've seen some weird shit since I joined this team, but Hall'i'mun is about the strangest I've come across. Bright orange, nearly ten feet tall, with fangs the size of kitchen knives, it could do some serious damage. And given the way my arm was bleeding when I got here, it did a hell of a lot of it to me. 

It's stopped bleeding now--not that there's anything I could do about it here--and I'm not as light-headed as I was when I came through the gate, but still. I hope the guys get here soon. 

Hell, I hope they're still in shape to _try_ to get here. Without Egon's secret weapon, they're probably in a world of hurt over there. 

The cause of all my troubles is sitting in the dirt ten feet from me. Once I crossed over, it started smoking a little, and I figured I'd put a bit of space between us. It hasn't blown up yet, but I have been a Ghostbuster for long enough to know better, and I'd like to be in one piece when the guys get here, you know? 

_If_ they get here. Wish Egon had had his great revelation a little bit sooner... 

Aw, I guess I can't blame him too much. Chaos was definitely the word of the day for this bust. Once we got to Liberty Island, it was all about running around, dodging lightning bolts and slime... you know, the usual. Except that this time, the gooper was a hell of a lot better at dodging us. 

The whole thing got a little hazy once I got zapped, but I remember getting thrown across the park, landing nearly on my head, and firing that damned ecto-etheric replasminator upside down, straight into the eyes of good ole Hall'i'mun. And that's when Egon bothered to speak up, though I barely heard him over the damn demon's bellow of pain. 

"Winston, _no_!" It was a little late for that, I'd thought then, as the pain of transition built up around me. "The replasminator! In the inverted position the result is unpredictable!" 

Unpredictable. Right. Looking around at the barren Netherworld landscape around me, straining to hear the sound of the terror dogs I just know are going to be headed my way any second now, I groan. 

What's unpredictable are the odds that I'm going to live long enough for the guys to find me. 

* * * * * *  
The End


End file.
